Technology of the 34th Century
The Technology of the 34th Century was the same as the Tech used during the 1950's, this was all due to the United Colonial Nation after they claimed victory in the Second Galactic Conflict. Due to the Second Galactic Conflict the United Colonial Nation believed the Earth Nations where to dangerous to be left with any kind of Space or Weapon faring Technology, and so the UCN launched a mission to steal all the Reserach from every nation on Earth along with all their weapons and other Technology, however they never took items from Museums its unknown why, its possible the UCN didn't realize or they believed Earth wouldn't be able to build using the Musuem Items and displays. When all the Technology was in the hands of the UCN, they performed a Planertary Wide Bombardment for 3 full days, destroying the entire surface, and causing massive distablization through the enviroment, and it wasn't until the 2600's that the Survivor's began making tribes in the ruins of destroyed cities, at the start of the 2600's there was a total of 1 Million Tribes in a single country alone each fighting against the other for control over the land, some wanted to form their own kinds of Governments to re-create a Civilized World, but others wanted to have Power and didn't truely care about a Government. Eventually the United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland formed in Europe and the United States of America again formed in North America, both these two Nations formed their Alliance once again, unknown to the British and Americans there was already a New Nation that had formed before they had; Neo-Nazi Germany, which was a Tribe that originally found a Museum that had survived, and it was infact a Musuem on Hitler and Nazi Germany, this brought raise to the Neo-Nazi Nation and how they gained so much advancement so quickly. ''The Allies United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland Technology Like the United States, the British Tech is based on the 1950's, however they only able to use a Single standard Rifle since they had yet to begin creating new Military Technology, and when they discovered the Neo-Nazi Nation they where unprepared for their battle's, but yet they managed to hold their Ground and forced Nazi Force's to retreat. With the World in such a mess however the idea of Technology means little to the British and Americans, and the British see the need only to help bring Earth to its former self with Nations running their countries. ''Military Tech Currently the British Nation only has a single Standard Rifle; M1 Garand Rifle, originally used by Both British and American Force's until the U.S began devolping the M1 Thompson to become their Standard Weapon, which then brought all the M1 Garand's to start being used by the British Soldiers, and also some began being sent to the New Canadian Republic which had formed, so the British and Canadian's began to both use the M1 Garand's in their Armies. Also, the British started using the Colt M1911 Hand-Guns as the Secondary Side-Arm just as the Americans had, the Canadians however didn't, and instead began using a Revolver Design. Eventually when the Resource War Began the British took responsabillity to begin creating the Planes to be used for the Military, just as the Americans began to devolp the Tanks, but both side began making their own War-Ships and new Weapon's for usage against the Nazi Nation. Main Soldier Based Weapons; *Rifle's **M1 Garand Rifle - (3340-Present) **Pattern 1914 Enfield (Scoped for Sniper Use) - (3351-Present) **Lee-Enfield SMLE - (3352-Present) **Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (Sniper Rifle) - (3354-Present) *Submachine Guns **Sterling Submachine Gun - (3351-Present) **Lanchester submachine Gun - (3352-Present) *Machine Guns **Bren Light Machine Gun - (3352-Present) **M2 Machine Gun, Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun - (3353-Present) *Assault Rifle's **EM-2 rifle - (3354-Present) **SA80 - (3354-Present) *Pistol's **Colt M1911 Hand-Gun - (3325-Present) *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's - (3345-Present) **Smoke Grenade's (3349-Present) *Rocket-Launcher Based **RL-83 Blindicide - (3354-Present) *Other **Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife - (3352-Present) M1911_A1_pistol.jpg 800px-M1-Garand-Rifle.jpg 476px-Mills_N°36_SGM-2.jpg Pattern_14.jpg 800px-Sterling_SMG.JPG 800px-Fairburnsykes_colour4.jpg Lee-Enfield_No2.png Bren1.jpg Machine_gun_M2_1.jpg 800px-Lanchester5.jpg Enfield_bullpup_prototype.jpg 800px-SA-80_rifle_1996.jpg Accuracy_International_Arctic_Warfare_-_Psg_90.jpg 800px-Rakrohre_Schweizer_Armee.jpg Military Transport; The British designed their Military Trucks on the old 1940's Military Trucks used in teh Second World War, and they imported these to the United States who also took to using them. Eventually the British was able to come out with a War-Ship of there own, hoping to combat against the Nazi Nation at sea. Transport; *Leander Class - (3350-Present) *Military Trucks - (3340-Present) *Supermarine Spitfire - (3352-Present) Supermarine_Spitfire_F_Mk_XIIs_of_41_Sqn.jpg HMS_Apollo.jpg Fire-Power *BL 4.5 inch Medium Gun - (3352-Present) *Ordnance ML 3-inch mortar - (3352-Present) *QF 3.7 inch AA gun - (3352-Present) 3,7in_AA_Gun-Aberdeen.00051hw5.jpg IND_004723.jpg Artillerycaen.jpg S.A.S Equipment Unlike the main Force's in the British Army, the S.A.S was given the most advanced equipment that Britain could make in order to ensure their effectiveness, as a result S.A.S was relied on for many opperations during the Resource War, being sent on Missions and Special Op's. Weapon's: *Heckler & Koch MP5 - (3353-Present) *Beretta 92 w. Silencer attachment - (3353-Present) Beretta_92_FS.gif Hkmp5count-terr-wiki.jpg ''United States of America Technology The United States began to devolpe their 1950's type Technology after finding 1950 Displays in the Musuem of History, and it led to them basing all their technologies just as the British had on the 1950's, they started off with very basic weapons and tech at first when they began re-building, but eventually got to the position they where in in the 1950's. The invention of Black and White TV had once again hit the Homes of the American People as had the Radio and Automobile. ''Military Tech Starting off with the M1 Garand, the Americans used these in Combat against the New Roman Empire, but eventually the United States research started the construction of the Thompson Sub-Machine Gun, which replaced the M1 as the Standard Weapon, and so the U.S shipped all M1 Garand's to the British, and they began to bring the Thompson to all U.S Soldiers. Main Soldier Based Weapons; *Pistol's **Colt M1911 Hand-Gun - (3325-Present) *Submachine Guns **Thompson Sub-Machine Gun - (3348-Present **M3 Submachine Gun - (3351-Present) *Rifle's **M1 Garand - (3340-3350) *Assassult Rifle's **Colt Model 653 M16A1 Carbine - (3352-Present) *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's - (3345-Present) **Smoke Grenade's - (3349-Present) M1911 A1 pistol.jpg 800px-Submachine_gun_M1928_Thompson.jpg 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg 800px-M3-SMG.jpg 800px-AR-15_Sporter_SP1_Carbine.JPG Transport and Fire-Power; *M4 Sherman Tanks - (3351-Present) *South Dakota class battleship (3352-Present) *Bell OH-58 Kiowa (3352-Present) Uss_south_dakota_bb.jpg 8th_shrm.jpg 741px-OH-58D_2.jpg ''New Canadian Republic Technology The New Canadian Republic, or also known as NCR managed to build its New Governments with the aid of British Force's which where helping the United States scout further North, and into Canada, the British helped bring the Warring Tribes to a Peaceful Resolution, and enabled the New Government to Form. Like the British and United States, the NCR was basing its Technology on the 1950's, bringing the Weapon's into effect only due to the British sending them M1 Garand's, but they used their own Pistol Designs from a Musuem they discovered. ''Military Tech The NCR Military Tech was consisted of what was given to them by the British and their own Pistol Designs using a Museum Display Weapon to help them re-build the weapon, the NCR Military also was able to build some Rockets for Bazooka's however they where not able to use them since they had nothing to fire them, and so they where kept in storage. *Rifle's **M1 Garand - (3340-Present) *Pistol's **Enfield Revolver - (3345-Present) *Grenades **Frag Grenade (3345-Present) 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg 800px-M1-Garand-Rifle.jpg 800px-Enfield_Mk_II_revolver.JPG ''New Axis Neo-Nazi German Nation Technology Unlike the United States and the British, (altough unknown when) the Nazi Nation was the first to advance due to the Museum dedicated to Hitler and the Nazi Germany, a Museum untouched from the Bombardment by UCN, and due to this the Nazi Nation was formed after it was discovered. The Technology and Reserach began advancing very quickly, while Britain and America where still trying to engage the Romans at one point the Nazi Nation had already managed to bring back the Panther Tanks to the New Nazi Military, also, unlike the British and Americans who have all their Tech based around the 1950's, the Neo-Nazi Nation has all its tech based around the Items used in 1939 to 1945, but they are still alot more advanced than either Britain and America. ''Military Tech While they do have a better Technologic Advance, they still have trouble engaging the British on their own Lands, but the Nazi Force's still have things the British and Americans do not have. The Main Weapons for the Nazi Soldiers are; All Weapons Which where confiscated after the ending of the Resource War and held by British Force's outside of Germany which was under British control. *Submachine Guns **MP-40 Sub-Machine Gun - (3320-Present) **MP-18 Sub-Machine Gun (3351-Present) **MP-3008 Sub-Machine Gun (3352-Present) *Automatic Rifle's **StG 44 / Sturmgewehr 44 - (3352-Present) **FG-42 / Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 - (3352-Present) *Pistols **Luger P09 - (3310-Present) **Mauser HSc - (3350-Present) **Sauer 38H - (3352-Present) *Bazooka's **''Panzerschreck -'' (3350-Present) **''Panzerfaust ''- (3352-Present) *Rifle's **Karabiner 98 Kurz (Scoped for Sniper Use) - (3351-Present) **Gewehr 43 - (3351-Present) **Gewehr 98 - (3352-Present) *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's - (3320-Present) **Smoke Grenade's - (3320-Present) *Explosive's **C-4 Explosive's - (3352-Present) **Claymore Mines - (3353-Present) **Land Mines - (3351-Present) *Other **Knife, Trench Grip - (3351-Present) Hsc.JPG Parabellum_1586.jpg Sauer_38H_AdamsGuns.jpg MP_40_AYF_2.JPG 800px-Bergmann_MP18.1.JPG Karabiner_98k.jpg Gewehr43.jpg 800px-Mauser_m98.jpg 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg FG42.jpg 800px-Sturmgewehr_44.jpg Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-671-7483-29,_Reichsgebiet,_Soldat_mit_Panzerabwehrwaffe.jpg 800px-Panzerfaust.jpg MP_3008_Sub_Machine_Gun_Wooden-Stocked.jpg The Nazi's also have better Transport and Fire-Power; *Panther Tanks - (3340-Present) *Tiger II Tanks - (3345-Present) *Messerschmitt Bf 109 - (3350-Present) *Bismarck class battleship - (3340-Present) me109-02b.jpg 7968080330170911.jpg PantherTankColor.jpg 6-Bismarck-Class-Battleship.jpg Other Fire Power: *MG-42's - (3348-Present) *10.5 cm leFH 18, Light Howitzer - (3350-Present) *V-2 Rockets - (3352-Present) *Atomic Bomb - (3351-Present) 800px-MG42-1.jpg Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-031-2415-16,_Russland,_Soldaten_an_leichter_Haubitze.jpg V-2_Rocket_On_Meillerwagen.jpg Fat_man.jpg ''Union of Asia Imperial Japanese Empire Technology Much like the rest of the World, the Japanese have most weapons based on a WWII era type and some other stuff based around the 1950's, however most of the Equipment used by the Japanese Empire is due to a team worker effort with the People's Republic of Asia, they only created the Union to put Asia back into its original form before the Republic was created. ''Military Tech Most of the Military Weapons produced by the Japanese was created during the Mutual Team Building effort when they where part of the People's Republic of Asia, but once they where ready to fight against the Republic, they formed the Union of Asia to fight, and ever since began creating their own forms of weapons similair to those used during the Second World War. Main Infantry Weapons; *Pistol's **Nambu Type 14 - (3320-Present) *Rifle's **Arisaka - (3330-Present) **Type 99 rifle - (3332-Present) **Type 97 Sniper Rifle - (3339-Present) *Submachine Guns **Nambu Type 100 - (3328-Present) **Type 2 - (3345-Present) *Flamethrowers **Type 93 Flamethrower - (3320-Present) *Grenade's **Frag Grenade's - (3315-Present) **Smoke Grenade - (3340-Present) **Flash-Bang Grenade - (3319-Present) *Other **Combat Knife's, Trench Grips - (3320-Present) **Shin guntō - (3290-Present) Nambupistol2465.jpg Arisaka_rifle_family.jpg|Arisaka's 800px-Arisaka_99-Shiki_1856.jpg|Arisaka Type 99 Rifle_Type97.JPG Submachine_gun_Type_100.jpg Type II Model 1.jpg Type_93_flamethrower.jpg 600px-Gunto_type_98.jpg 476px-Mills N°36 SGM-2.jpg Transport and Fire Power; Other Fire-power: *Type 1 37 mm Anti-Tank Gun - (3345-Present) *Mortar Type 89 - (3340-Present) Japanese50mmGrenadeMortar.jpg Type_1_37mm_AT_gun.jpg ''People's Republic of Asia ''Mando'a Republic The Mando'a Republic orginised itself in 3354 just a month after the War ended, it mainly consisted of 15 Mandalorian Survivor's however Caesar Fett knew that in order to prospur the New Nation would need new Recruits to build itself to be a Full Earth Based Nation, and so Homeless and Sick where brought from around Asia to Mandalore City, the City began building up within a few months and eventually it was ready in 3355, eventually it was declared an official member of the PRoA in 3356, and then a member of the UNO in 3357. Eventually the Mando'a Republic expanded its Technologies in 3358, and began using more Earth Based Weapon's and Equiptment. Military Tech Most Military Weapons of the Mando'a Republic was what the British handed over to them to help build their Military Force's up. Main Infantry Weapon's; *Rifle's **M1 Garand - (3354-Present) *Pistol's **Colt M1911 - (3354-Present) *Rocket-Launcher Based **RL-83 Blindicide - (3355-Present) ''Independent Nations Kingdom of Masyaf ''' '''''The Kingdom of Masyaf, a Nation created to hide the Assassin Order from the Public View, the entire Assassin Order is a recognised State and Independent Nation, it also has its technology based around 1950's-1960's. The Kingdom of Masyaf was originally part of the People's Republic of Asia during the Resource War, it also purchased weapons and other items from the United States and the United Kingdom of Britain in order to ensure the Military had weapons to defend its borders and other items to give to the Homeless and those who are in Homes. Weapon Tech The Masyaf Military used technolohies given to them from the United States and United Kingdom in order to ensure the Military Defence's of the Masyaf Border, the Weapon's where mainly based from the 1940's-1950's which had been given to them from the British and Americans, after the Resource War the Masyaf Government began requesting Military Weapons from the New Soviet Union. Main Infantry Weapons; *Rifle's **M1 Garand Rifle - (3345-3354) - British Requested **Lee-Enfield SMLE - (3353-Present) - British Requested *Assault Rifle's **AK-47 - (3358-Present) - Soviet Union Requested **M16 - (3355-Present) - United States Requested *Pistol's **Smith & Wesson Model 41 - (3359-Present) **Colt M1911 - (3339-Present) - Allied Requested *Launcher Based **None Transports; *Air-Units **Curtiss P-36 Hawk - (3356-Present) **Bell OH-58 Kiowa - (3354-Present) United States Requested *Sea-Units **Leander Class - (3356-Present) British Requested *Land-Units **M4 Sherman's - (3355-Present) United States Requested Fire-Power; *Unknown Category:Weapons